


Starting At The End

by saiditallbefore



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character masturbates and fantasizes about crush who walks in, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Ghost Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Resurrection Via Ghost Sex, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Whatever the nature of their bond, it had continued even after his death.  He left— disappeared, rather— on occasion, but he always came back.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)





	Starting At The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



Rey stepped into the cockpit of the Millenium Falcon, ready to relieve Poe.

“Go get some sleep,” she told him.

Poe cocked an eyebrow at her. “You sure?”

“Go,” she said, shoving him lightly on the shoulder. She checked the instruments as Poe left, then turned to the other occupant of the cockpit.

“You’re back,” she said.

The ghost of Ben Solo leaned against the far wall, arms crossed. “Did you want me to leave again?”

Whatever the nature of their bond, it had continued even after his death. He left— disappeared, rather— on occasion, but he always came back. Even when he was gone, Rey could feel him in the Force.

“Stay,” she told him. 

His eyes flickered around the cockpit, filled with an expression Rey couldn’t quite read. But he joined her, sitting in the co-pilot’s seat. 

“Are you still going to Aquilae?” he asked.

Rey nodded. “We should arrive tomorrow.”

Ben raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to be helping with the negotiations?”

Rey snorted. “Not if I can help it.” She’d let Poe take care of that— he’d complain, but he was better at charming people than she was, and that seemed important for trade negotiations. She was just along as a glorified bodyguard. 

Ben’s lips were quirked in something that could almost be called a smile. “I found that lightsabers are very useful in negotiations.”

“That’s not funny,” Rey protested, but she found herself laughing a little anyway.

* * *

They’d been docked on Aquilae for several hours, and Poe and Finn had both left the ship to meet with planetary officials. Ben was nowhere to be found. 

Rey, who had met more than her fair share of government officials at every level in the last few months, had stayed back at the ship. 

She lay in her bunk, leggings discarded. Closing her eyes, she palmed her cunt, pressing the heel of her hand into her clit. She dragged her fingers up, across her clit, sucking in a breath at the pressure.

With her other hand, she pushed her top aside began dragging her short nails around one of her nipples, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger. 

She pressed two fingers into her cunt, rubbing her thumb against her clit again.

Rey had never been particularly imaginative while masturbating. She’d lived alone for a long time, before joining the Resistance, and she’d rarely encountered beings that she found attractive.

But now, she couldn’t help but imagine pale hands coasting along her breasts, pressing against her hips, pushing deep into her— 

And then, someone in the doorway— her _closed_ doorway— sucked in a breath.

Rey looked up, and met Ben’s eyes. She could feel herself blushing. 

“I thought—” he began. “I felt you—”

“The bond,” Rey said, understanding. She’d thought about him, and it had pulled on their bond.

Ben looked more embarrassed than she’d ever seen him before, though Rey supposed that wasn’t saying much. 

“I should just—” he started to say.

“Or you could stay,” Rey said. 

The words hung in the air between them.

Rey stood, and walked the two steps across the cabin before she could change her mind. He wasn’t fully tangible, but she’d touched him before— patted his shoulder, brushed against his hand. She should be able to do this.

She pulled his head down towards hers, and kissed him. Kissed him like she had wanted to for far too long, and like she’d only barely been able to when they were both on the verge of dying on Exegol. 

It wasn’t perfect, of course. He was too cold, and his presence in the Force behaved oddly, creating a sort of buzzing under her skin. But he was _here_ , with her.

Rey tugged him back toward the bunk. Ben pulled at her shirt, and Rey tugged it over her head, throwing onto the floor, where her leggings already were.

Rey was sprawled across her bunk again, this time completely naked. Ben stood back, his dark eyes taking her in. She held out a hand, invitingly, and suddenly Ben was straddling her, his knees on either side of her hips. His lips were on hers, and his hands were gliding over her body. 

It wasn’t _quite_ like she’d imagined— his hands were cold as death, and she couldn’t feel the lightsaber callouses she knew had been there in life— but then his hands moved to her breasts. His cold thumb ran across her nipple and she gasped into his mouth at the sensation.

He did it again, and she could _feel_ how pleased with himself he was.

Rey pulled away from their kiss. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” she said, breathless.

“I don’t know if I can—” he began. 

Rey concentrated for a moment on his presence in the Force. It was easy: his presence was no longer dampened by the Dark Side, and the Force cared little about things like death. 

A movement of her hand, and his clothes were gone.

“I hope you can get those back,” Ben grumbled.

Rey bit back a laugh. “Worry about that later.”

She ran her hands down his chest. It was a ghostly blue, and not the pale white she’d caught a glimpse of once before, but that was alright. He was almost a solid presence above her, and she wished he were corporeal, so she could leave marks all over his body.

Rey grazed her hands further down his body, shifting positions until she could reach his cock. It was already hard, and, like the rest of him, a pale, ghostly blue. She ran her hands down it experimentally, feeling the way it moved and responded under her touch. Almost as soon as she touched him, Ben groaned, and the knowledge that _she_ had caused that reaction was intoxicating.

“Please,” she said. “I want you inside me.” She’d already been aroused, but now she ached for him.

There was a long moment in which time seemed to be suspended, as he met her eyes. Then, Ben’s cock was inside of her, filling her in a different way than her fingers ever had. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders— she wouldn’t be able to hurt him, not as he was now— as he found a rhythm and she met him.

The orgasm that had been building up finally crested over her, and Rey held even tighter to Ben as she came, shuddering. 

* * *

Rey woke with a start. There was an unfamiliar weight in her bunk next to her.

She rolled over, and found herself staring Ben straight in the eyes. 

The real Ben. The living, breathing, Ben. As though he’d never died.

She touched a hand to his cheek, then ran it down his chest. 

“You’re here,” Rey said. “You’re alive.”

He took her hand in his. “I’m here.”

“I— how the hell are we going to explain this?” Rey had the impression that Finn and Poe might object to Ben Solo— formerly Kylo Ren— sharing a ship with them.

Ben smiled faintly. “I was thinking we could worry about that later.”

Rey glanced at the door, then back at Ben’s bare chest. “Later it is.”


End file.
